Happy The Hard Way
by ShoutItFromTheRooftops
Summary: Tori finds out she's pregnant and surprisingly Jade is there for her through it. Bad at summaries, story is ok though.
1. Chapter 1

"No, this is not happening right now..." I mumble to myself as I wait the five minutes for this stupid pregnancy test to give me the answer I need. I decide to text Jade, somehow knowing she'll know what to do in this situation. I send her a text asking her to come over and almost immediately get a reply saying she'll be here in ten minutes. I sigh and look at the time. Two more minutes until my life is possibly over. I sit on the edge of the bathtub and put my chin in my hands, thinking.

What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? I can't have a baby, I'm only seventeen years old. My hopes and dreams would basically be down the toilet because of my own stupidity. I hate Ryder for tricking me, and honestly, I hate myself a little for falling for it. And then there's my feelings for...for Jade. A baby would ruin everything.

My thoughts are interrupted by the timer on my phone, telling me that it's time to see how the rest of my life is going to be. I stand up and take a deep breath, grabbing the test and flipping it over, my breath catching in my throat as I look at the result. A pink plus sign. It's positive, I'm pregnant. Tears fill my eyes and I drop the test in the sink as if it burned me, backing up until my back is against the wall. I slide down it until I'm sitting on the floor and I put my head in my hands, sobbing loudly.

My phone beeps with a new text message but I ignore it, trying to stop the tears. A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and I look up, eyes and face red from crying, and see Jade standing there, a look of concern on her face. "Vega..." She mumbles and I shake my head, pointing to the sink. She takes a step towards it and looks down at the test, sighing heavily before walking towards me and sitting down next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me close to her.

"It's going to be okay Tori, I'll help you through the whole thing. You've got me, I promise." She mumbles into my ear as she runs her fingers through my hair soothingly, and that just makes me start crying again. I turn towards her and wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her hair as I cry. We just sit there for a few minutes before anyone says anything, and she's the first to speak.

"What do you want to do?" She asks quietly as she pulls me back to look at her.

I shake my head and shrug my shoulders slightly. "I don't know Jade. Before I looked at that test I was dead set that I wasn't having this baby if I was pregnant, but now that I know...it's different, I guess. I can't imagine killing it now." I smile weakly and she bites her lip.

"Tori...this is going to be really hard, you know? You're going to get called a lot of names and everyone is going to think the worst of you. But I'll be there for you, if you want me to be, that is." She gives me a small smile as she gently rubs my back.

I nod and relax into her touch a little. "I would really like that a lot. I'll need as much support as I can get for these next several months." I lean forward and rest my head on her shoulder, hoping she doesn't end up leaving me like Ryder did. He totally used me, just like before, only this time it was just for one night of sex and now he never even looks at me anymore. I tear up a little again and bury my face in her neck, breathing deeply and trying to calm down.

"Don't even think I'm going to leave you, because I'm not." She says as if she's reading my mind. "I know what Ryder did to you and frankly, he's an ass for that and I would like nothing more than to beat the shit out of him. But I won't because I know you don't want me to." She strokes my hair lightly and twirls the ends around her fingers a little. "I will be here for you until you tell me to go away Tori, okay? Just trust me."

I let a few more tears fall against her neck at her words and I nod, pulling her closer to me. "Just don't leave me Jade, please." I whisper.

"I won't Tori. I promise I won't." She says quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really sure if I'm happy with this chapter. Tell me what you guys think, review :)**

It seriously felt like the first day of school all over again. The sweaty palms, jitters, and nausea. Although this time the nausea was because of morning sickness. I rode to school with Jade this morning and she had to stop when we were five minutes away so I could throw up. Now we were just kind of sitting here, on the side of the road.

I break the silence. "Come on Jade, let's just go back home. I can't deal with school today."

She sighs. "Tori, you're just going to say the same thing when you're sick tomorrow morning. You have to go because you're going to miss a lot of school when the baby is born."

I glare at her and frown, turning towards the window. "You suck Jade." I mumble and she just laughs and pulls the car back onto the road, heading to school.

We get there and she turns off the car and looks over at me. "You know you don't have to tell Ryder if you don't want to." She says.

I sigh heavily and nod. "I know, but he's gonna find out soon anyway and I already texted him and told him to meet me in the black box before class so we could talk. I kind of can't get out of it now, even though I really don't want to see him at all."

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not then." She says sternly and I have no choice but to agree. Honestly, I want her there with me in case he tries something. I know Jade will keep me and the baby safe. She's tough as nails. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Jade getting out and shutting her car door. I get out and shut mine, lifting my bag over my shoulder.

She snatches it away from me and lifts it over her own shoulder and I raise an eyebrow. "What was that for? I can carry my own bag." I cross my arms over my chest.

She laughs and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Didn't you know you aren't supposed to do any heavy lifting while you're pregnant? I read about it online. Also, you need more vitamin C and you need to keep crackers on your nightstand so you can eat a few when you wake up. That should help with the morning sickness."

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I quickly close it. "What are you, my husband? Or a doctor? Because I can't figure it out."

She just grins and links her arm through mine, leading me into the school and to the black box where Ryder is already waiting. He stands up as we walk in. "Tori! I thought you might not come." He spots Jade and then looks back at me. "Why is she here?" He asks as he sends a glare her way.

I roll my eyes. "She's here because I needed support, and because she refused to let me come alone. Now what I needed to tell you is...umm...I-I'm pregnant." I bite my lip nervously.

His face pales for a minute before he's back to his calm and collected self. "I don't want anything to do with it. It's your problem now." He says and turns around and walks out.

I breathe out a sigh of relief before turning to look at Jade. "That went really well." I say and she raises an eyebrow in question. "I didn't really want him involved in my baby's life. He's nothing but scum."

She chuckles and wraps an arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the black box. "You never cease to amaze me Tori. You know?"

I grin and nod. "I know. But at least I make life interesting." She laughs in agreement and leads me to Sikowitz' class where we find seats next to each other and I prop my feet up on her lap, leaning back in my chair. She raises a pierced eyebrow. "Comfortable?" I smile and nod, leaning my head back and closing my eyes to think as Sikowitz starts class.

I wonder how Jade feels about me. She at least thinks of me as a friend, but is it anything more than that? It's not like I've got a chance anyway, she would never want to go out with me now that I'm pregnant. God, I hate this situation. I love my baby, don't get me wrong. It's just a screwed up situation.

I feel Jade's hands lightly rubbing my ankles and I sigh happily, a small smile on my face. Maybe this could turn into a good situation. Maybe she could like me the way I like her and she could help me raise this baby as ours, instead of mine and Ryder's. She did say she would help me through the whole thing.

I open my eyes and see her watching me, smiling. I return her smile and relax. Yeah, this could be the beginning to a beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one sucks and it's really short and I hate it, but maybe you guys will like it. I don't know, just review please.**

A few weeks later I'm sitting on my porch one night, trying to figure out how to tell my mom I'm pregnant when she walks out of the house and sits down next to me.

"Tori, I'm getting a little worried about you. You've been very...lost in your thoughts lately." She says as she looks over at me, almost as if she's trying to figure something out.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just...my friend, she just found out she's pregnant and she's really scared to tell her parents. She already told the baby's father but he wants absolutely nothing to do with it." I bite my lip nervously, avoiding her eyes as I wait for her reaction.

She sighs. "Your friend shouldn't be scared, if she has parents as understanding as we are then she should know that her parents will support her one hundred percent."

I look up at her, my eyes watering. "Are you sure her parents won't be mad? I mean, she's always seen as the good girl, you know? The girl who never does anything bad."

"I'm almost positive her parents won't be mad at her. They'll probably be a little disappointed, sure. But not mad, by any means." She rubs my shoulder reassuringly.

I look down at my hands and nervously pick at my nails. "You already know, don't you? It's not a friend I'm talking about, it's me." I whisper, tears threatening to spill over.

"Tori, I've known since the day you found out. You didn't really hide the test that well you know. I was just waiting for you to tell me." She wraps an arm around my shoulders. "It's okay, honey. I'm not mad at you and neither is your father. We're just a little disappointed."

I nod once. "Well that's understandable. I am pregnant at seventeen. I expected you to be disappointed. Actually, I expected you to yell at me." I laugh a little.

She chuckles and shakes her head, standing up. "We wouldn't yell at you for that Tori. We just want to support you in any way possible." She smiles and kisses the top of my head before heading back inside.

I sigh in relief and pull my phone out of my pocket, sending a text to Jade. "Told my mom, her and my dad already knew actually. She found the test in the trashcan."

A few minutes later my phone beeps and I open her text. "I'm guessing it went ok? Sorry I didn't reply right away, I was shopping."

I chuckle and text her back. "It's fine, I understand." I hit send and go inside to take a quick shower and get ready for bed. When I get out of the shower my phone is lit up with a new picture message and I open it, tearing up at the picture of the tiny pair of converse Jade sent me and reading the message under it.

"I just wanted to get something for the baby...I know it's kind of silly when you're barely three months pregnant."

I shake my head and smile. "Jade...I love it, thank you so much. This means a lot to me." I hit send and sit my phone on my nightstand, smiling and snuggling under the covers for some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys, I am so sorry for leaving you hanging. I've been super busy and I couldn't sleep tonight so I cranked out this chapter at five in the morning. But I think it will make you all very happy :) Review please!**

A couple months later I'm standing in front of my mirror, just barely five months pregnant. I furrow my eyebrows and lift my shirt up, studying the small but noticeable bump that's getting harder and harder to hide before turning to look at Jade, who's sitting on my bed staring at me.

"I don't think I can hide it anymore." I say, biting my lip nervously as I look down at her. "People are going to start noticing soon, if they haven't already. I can barely fit in my jeans anymore."

She nods and stands up, looking down at my stomach for a minute before heading over to my closet and starting to pull clothes out.

"What are you doing?" I ask in confusion, watching her throw random clothes onto my bed.

"Sorting your clothes into what you can probably still wear while you're pregnant and what might be uncomfortable." She says and shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"Ok." I nod and sit down on my bed, putting my hands on my stomach. "But I'll definitely need new jeans."

She pokes her head around the corner and smiles at me. "We'll go shopping later today and get you new jeans and a few shirts."

I smile and lightly rub my stomach, my hand stilling when I feel a little bump against it. I wait for a minute and it happens again and I grin when I realize it was a kick, laughing a little.

Jade steps out of the closet and raises an eyebrow at me, amused. "What's so funny?"

I look up and smile hugely. "Come here, hurry." She walks over to me quickly and sits down, and I take one of her hands and put it on the spot where mine was. She looks up at me in confusion and I shake my head slightly, waiting. I put my hand over hers and lightly press down, feeling a harder kick and grinning as she gasps and smiles at me.

"Tori, that's amazing!" She says, laughing a little just like I did and keeping her hand pressed against my stomach. "What does that feel like?"

"It feels like exactly what you feel but on the inside, if that makes any sense." I try to explain and she smiles and nods, looking back down at my stomach.

"It's like now it's real and there's actually a little person in there." She says in amazement, looking back up at me and smiling, and I get a little lost in her blue eyes and before I know it my lips are pressed against hers and she's not pulling away but kissing me back gently.

I slowly pull away after a few more seconds and bite my lip nervously as I look at her. "Jade…I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me…"

She rolls her eyes and laughs a little. "Tori, I kissed you back, didn't I? Obviously I was ok with it." She smiles slightly and takes my hand, keeping her other one on my stomach. "I want to take you out on a date though, before we jump into anything."

I blush a little and nod, smiling. "I'd like that a lot."

She stands up and smiles, leaning back down to kiss my forehead before heading to the door, pausing when she gets to it. "Be ready at seven, ok?" She grins and walks out and I shake my head, flopping back onto my bed and smiling, because what the hell would I do without her?


End file.
